The following invention relates generally to kinetic sculptures. More specifically, the instant invention pertains to a powered pendulum which oscillates a mass having pivotal links, some of which are counterbalanced.
The following prior art reflects the state of the art known by applicant and is tendered to discharge applicant""s acknowledged duty to disclose relevant prior art. It is stipulated, however, that none of these references teach singly nor render obvious when considered in any conceivable combination the nexus of the instant invention as disclosed in greater detail hereinafter and as particularly claimed.
The patent to Davidson teaches a magnet operated toy consisting of a base with an aperture across which a string or wire is tightly stretched. A simulated animal has notches in its rear hooves supportingly engaged in the string. The front hooves of the animal consist of permanent magnets and the base has a permanent magnet of polarity mounted thereon which opposes the polarity of the animal""s front hooves magnets. Thus, when the animal is initially pivoted on the stretched string or wire and then released, the opposing magnets produce a spring bouncing effect which causes the simulated animal to rock or oscillate.
The patent to Wheeler, et al. teaches an oscillating motor operated by a battery or other electrical source of power. The invention is to provide an oscillating motor that will move back and forth to attract attention.
The patent to Banovitch teaches a toy with a counterbalanced element (10) which is arranged upon a support. The element (10) includes a body (12), a stem (13) projecting from its underside and curved rearwardly from the body, with the stem terminating at its free end in a suitable weight (14) and portions (15) of the body. A moveable member (17) is arranged to swing on the body and includes a suitable weight (18) disposed inside of the body and arranged to swing with the moveable member. When the element 10 is arranged on the support and a forward and backward swinging movement is imparted, the weight 14 on the lower end of the stem will cause the movement to be continued for a considerable length of time.
The patent to Torres, et al. teaches a balancing toy. Particularly of note are FIGS. 2 and 4 through 6.
The patent to Wachtelschneider teaches a toy which includes a weighted rocking support such that when the toy is placed on the edge of a table and given an up and down rocking movement which is maintained by the pendulous action of the weight. In addition, a figure of a rider placed on the animal is also pivoted and weighted and has an individual movement which allows it to rise and descend in the saddle as the animal figure rocks.
The patent to Uebergang teaches a kangaroo toy. FIG. 3 shows a front elevational view which is of interest.
The patent to Hann teaches a magnetic pendulum device for feline amusement and exercise. The device includes a base structure and a support structure extending upwardly from the base structure. A pendulum assembly is connected to the support structure. The pendulum assembly includes an elongate vertical member and a pivot structure secured to a top portion of the elongate vertical member. A first magnet is provided in the base and a second magnet is disposed adjacent a bottom of a toy member which is secured to a bottom portion of the elongate vertical member. A downwardly facing portion of the second magnet has a magnetically repelling polarity to a polarity of an upwardly facing portion of the first magnet.
The patent to Ishiguro teaches a pendoulously supported magnetically actuated figurine including a supporting structure, a magnet disposed in the base of said supporting structure, an object having a coacting magnet attached thereto, and means for pendoulously suspending the object from the base structure in a position to swing the respective magnets opposed. Thus, the object has a center of gravity off-axis to the force between the opposed magnets in combination with a segment of the support capable of receiving and storing torsional energy.
The other prior art listed above but not specifically described teach other amusement devices and further catalog the prior art of which the applicant is aware.
The instant invention diverges even more starkly from them.
The instant invention utilizes a magnetically driven pendulum connected to a figurine so that the figurine moves in opposition to the pendulum about a fulcrum which supports the weight of the pendulum and figurine.
The fulcrum is oriented between the pendulum and figurine and is supported by a base having two upstanding arms, extending to the fulcrum.
The figurine is configured as a mass which rests on the fulcrum. The figurine includes links pivotally attached to the figurine. Some of the links are counterbalanced. As a result, the counterbalanced links do not move in phase with the pendulum/figurine.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a kinetic device in which a mass having pivoted links connected thereto move in response to pendulum motion.
Viewed from a first vantage point it is a feature of the present invention to provide an oscillating toy comprising in combination: a pendulum, a mass operatively coupled to the pendulum whereby motion of the pendulum imparts motion to the mass, a fulcrum supporting the mass about which the motion occurs, a link rotationally connected to the mass by a pivot and free to rotate about the pivot in response to pendulum motion, and counterbalance means on the link such that link rotation about the pivot is subject to a time lag due to the counterbalance means.
Viewed from a second vantage point it is a feature of the present invention to provide an oscillating toy comprising in combination: a pendulum having a magnetic element, a mass operatively coupled to the pendulum whereby motion of the pendulum imparts motion to the mass, a fulcrum supporting the mass about which the motion occurs, a link rotationally connected to the mass by a pivot and free to rotate about the pivot in response to pendulum motion, said fulcrum coupled to a base at a different elevation, said base including a magnetic couple to react with the pendulum magnetic element as the pendulum passes over the base.
Viewed from a third vantage point it is a feature of the present invention to provide an oscillating toy comprising in combination: a pendulum, a mass operatively coupled to the pendulum whereby motion of the pendulum imparts motion to said mass, a fulcrum supporting the mass about which the motion occurs, a link rotationally connected the mass by a pivot and free to rotate about the pivot in response to pendulum motion, the mass coupled to the pendulum by an arcuate rod extending therebetween.
Viewed from a fourth vantage point it is a feature of the present invention to provide an oscillating toy comprising in combination: a pendulum, a mass operatively coupled to the pendulum whereby motion of the pendulum imparts motion to the mass, a fulcrum supporting the mass about which the motion occurs, a link rotationally connected to the mass by a pivot and free to rotate about the pivot in response to pendulum motion, the fulcrum formed from a pair of spaced hemispherical cups disposed on a stand upon which the mass is supported, with two pins extending from the mass, one within each cup.
These and other objects will be made manifest when considering the following detailed specification when taken in conjunction with the appended drawing figures.